1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method of a display device, and particularly to the attaching of a protection plate to a display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the process of manufacturing a display device, a light-transmitting protection plate such as a cover glass is attached to a display substrate. In this process the protection plate is aligned with the display substrate by a technique called external alignment (see, for example, JP2014-72030A).
That is, in external alignment, the outer lateral surfaces of the display substrate and the protection plate are abutted against a butting member, and the positions of the display substrate and the protection plate are thus grasped.